


Brass

by Marag



Series: Not What He Needs [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marag/pseuds/Marag
Summary: (Older work, part of the ongoing LJ cleanup, canon gleefully ignored)





	

I do not want to have breakfast with Greg Saunders, but I'm broken.  
  
I can't be fixed.  
  
The first time I entered my ex, she was already wet with another man's come.   
  
I married her anyway.  
  
I don't know who the biological father of my daughter is. I stayed anyway.  
  
She left me.   
  
My marriage has been my healthiest relationship to date.

  
  
Greg worships the ground Gil walks on. And, in spite of being a bit of an immature kook, he is strong and loyal.   
  
He can get Gil through.  
  
Gil is scared.   
  
Scared and lonely.   
  
He's been scared before – but lonely, lonely is new. He needs someone. He needs to be loved, but more vital than that, he needs to love – to reach out to someone else. To share who he is.   
  
I'm in love with Gil Grissom. If I told him that, he would turn to me.  
  
I am not what he needs.


End file.
